Miniatures games are typically played on a board or tabletop on which players control dozens to hundreds of individual miniature figures (usually ranging from ½″ to 10″+ in base diameter) in some form of tactical combat simulation. The detail of the tabletop environment, the intricacy of the miniatures and the complexity of the tactical game vary widely between the different games currently available.
All of these games have historically used dice to determine combat outcomes and pen and paper to record the progress, such as how wounded a particular figure is. The emergence of large online worlds like World of Warcraft and Everquest, with complex simulation-level physics and realism, has generated a steady pressure to make these games more sophisticated. However, this has been largely limited by players' reluctance to have to do lots of math on paper. In other words, there is no good way to reproduce the complexity of the combat of online worlds without ruining the feel of tabletop games. Some manufacturers have developed miniatures that have a “decoder-ring”-like base which is moved as the figure becomes wounded. Thus, each miniature keeps track of its own damage, movement, and other game piece information with a simple mechanical system. A window on the base shows the figure's current status and rotating the wheel changes the status as the game progresses. Although the base tracks many items of information, the information is only available as a physical state of the rotational base. Further, updating of the status of the figure is manual, as is scoring. The greater the number of players or game pieces, the more difficult it is to update player status information and scoring. But, game play, particularly for historical re-enactment games is more robust and realistic with a higher number of game pieces. Thus, the very aspect that makes miniatures games exciting to play—diverse and numerous pieces—limits the enjoyment of the game by requiring detailed updates of individual game piece information and scoring.
The recent decline in prices of cameras and processing devices coupled with the need to simplify and facilitate the logistic portion of game play has sparked interest in increasing the interactivity of game play through computer-enhanced interactivity. However, the existing computer-enhanced board games require expensive hardware that is not easily upgraded after installation. This both limits the life span of the games as well as dramatically increasing the initial cost and cost of maintenance of the games. Further, the complexity of the games often results in the performance of the computing components severely lacking due to the increased processing requirements.